


Whispers Shared At Midnight

by molotovcakes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Post BoFA, short fic, thorin has a nightmare about the events of bofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molotovcakes/pseuds/molotovcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night tears down all defences, bringing forth our fears and pain. Making us feel our weakest. And in these moments it is others that give us strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers Shared At Midnight

There is a kind of silence that comes at night. The disappearance of the sun bringing a stillness that feels almost as if time itself has stopped. Enveloping until you become lost in it, and all that's left is you and the night. It can be an incredibly moving and beautiful thing. And it can be frightening. Sometimes there is nothing scarier then being left with yourself.

The lonely mountain stood silent. The dwarves of Erebor slept soundly and silently as the peace of night washed over them. Of course there were some still going about their business, some preparing for rest, and some unable to find sleep. 

And there were some left restless in the face of a dream.

Sounds could be heard cutting through the chambers of a certain dwarf. The rustling of a restless body, the shaky breaths of a man remembering how to breath, and the murmured words of a soul shaking apart. For while the night may be beautiful it can also bring pain. 

As sleep washes over, the mind overtakes will and even the strongest of warriors can be struck down. Even kings can be brought to kneel before their own minds. 

Eyes move behind closed lids as the breath filling the dark room becomes heavier and faster. Faster and faster as if in an effort to run from something. Images dance behind closed eyes. Images that are blurry, confused, sharp, and frighteningly real all at the same time. Something is screamed. Rage and fear fill the picture and he can almost feel the fabric between his fingers and see the terrified face before him. 

With a gasp his eyes fly open and all he sees is darkness. His breathing stays heavy as he tries to will himself to calm his racing heart. He feels a shift in the bed next to him.

“Thorin?” the voice cuts through the sound like a knife. “Are you alright?” he takes a few deep shaky breaths as his heart returns to normal. He nods despite knowing he can not be seen and drags a hand down his face. He feels drying tears and sweat sticks to his body like a second skin. The body beside him moves closer and gently envelopes him. “Another nightmare?” he nods into the chest pressed gently against his head.

“I-” he tries to speak but his voice breaks. Guilt and pain wash over him like a wave, tearing down his defences. “Bilbo,” the name is spoken like a prayer, “forgive me.” his voice is small and broken and the body tightens around him.

“You are forgiven. You have long since been forgiven.”

The night can be a terrifying place full of unwanted memories and fears that lurk in the shadows. It can make us feel weak and remind us of everything we hate. We can feel surrounded, suffocated, drowning in its darkness until someone comes and brings us towards the light.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! I went for a style of writing for this one that I'm not entirely use to but I think I did okay. Anyway please check out my tumblr at [mermaidstrandedonland](http://mermaidstrandedonland.tumblr.com/) and I hope you have a great day!


End file.
